


Pastel/Punk

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [12]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also LET JEREM WEAR SKIRTS, But Just At The Beginning, But it's there, Dancer!Jeremy, Fluff, I head cannon that Michael has two moms, I'm so sorry Michael, M/M, Michael's dad is an ass, No SQUIP, Pastel!Jeremy, Secret Relationship, There isn't much of a plot, also, but I don't make the rules, but for the story I needed to give him a homophobic father, he's FEMINATE, lots of fluff, musician!michael, oh well, punk!michael, sorry - Freeform, you deserve more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: (LMAO I couldn't think of a title!! Sorry)Anyways, Punk!Michael and Pastel!Jeremy are dating in secret because of Michael's asshole dadBUT THEN Michael's parents get a divorce and his dad moves to Texas!Lol that summary sucked





	Pastel/Punk

**Author's Note:**

> In all my other BMC stories, I promise Michael will have two moms. 
> 
> Prompt: Pastel/Punk High School AU!

Jeremy was walking down the halls at school, when he suddenly felt a strong hand gripped his arm, pulling him into the empty music room. Jeremy grinned, know exactly who it was that had dragged him into the room. He spins around, his baby blue skater skirt twirling with him.

“Hi Michael,” Jeremy says, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck.

“Hey Jere, how’s your day been?” Michael asks, sliding his arms around Jeremy’s waist, leaning his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“A little boring, Christine wasn’t in math, she’s sick today, and Brooke left before eighth period for the cheer competition, so I didn’t have anyone to talk to in dance. I wish I could have talked to you in chemistry,” Jeremy mumbles, his fingers twisting the small pieces of hair at the base of Michael’s neck.

“I know Jere, but you know what will happen if my dad knew I even talked to you.”

“Yeah, I just wish he was more like your mom, she didn’t care when you came out, if your dad was such a jerk, we could be happy everywhere, and not just in secret.”

“Don’t worry, It’ll be soon. We just have one more year, and then we’re off to college. NYU, yeah? You’ll study dance and theater, and I’ll be doing music and history.”

“A year is so long though!” Jeremy whines, pulling back slightly to look at Michael’s face.

“I know it is babe, but look, I got you something. I know your birthday is tomorrow, and we’ll be together tomorrow night, but I wanted to give this to you early.” Michael flashes Jeremy a smile as he removes his hands from Jeremy’s waste. He shoves his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket, then slowly pulls it back out, producing a small box wrapped in a pink bow. Michael hands the box to Jeremy and goes to sit down on one of the chairs along the wall, dragging Jeremy with him to have him sit on his lap.

Jeremy pulls the ribbon off of the box, placing it in his backpack, which he had dropped to the floor once he had entered the room. He then lifts the top of the box, placing it in his lap, and then he lets out a small gasp. Jeremy stares at the silver necklace sitting in the box. He slowly goes to pick it up, letting the charm dangle in front of him. The charm was a pair of ballet shoes with a guitar seemingly leaning against them.

“Oh, Michael it’s beautiful. I love it so much!” Jeremy twists in Michael’s lap and throws his arms around him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I thought you might enjoy it, let me put it on you.” Michael takes the necklace from his boyfriend’s hands and clips it into place around his neck.

“Also, you know how I said it’s just one more year until we can be open about us?” Michael asks, placing his forehead on Jeremy’s, as he is still sitting facing Michael.

“Yes?”

“Well, my mom told me this morning that my dad got a job promotion and he needs to move to Texas for it. Also, they’ve been working out a divorce for a while, and in two months my dad will be gone. We can go on a proper date. I’m telling my mom about you tonight if that’s okay?”

“That’s perfect!” Jeremy leans forward again, this time placing his lips on Michael’s.

Both boys grin as they continue to kiss the other lazily, nothing could ruin this moment. And then the bell rings.

“Damn, alright, we best be getting home, I don’t want your dad to worry. Come on I’ll drive you home. 

Jeremy jumps off of Michael’s lap, and Michael stands up after him, grabbing his hand. The two boys walk through the halls, and for the first time, Michael doesn’t let go of Jeremy’s hand once others see them. His dad will be gone soon, so he doesn’t need to worry about either of them getting hurt. Especially since the most popular kids, Jake, Rich, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna, are all apart of LGBT, no one would hurt. Sure they will get teased, but nothing physical. Plus, a lot of people are a little scared of Michael, especially since the rumor came out that he was in jail most of the summer when really he was watching his little cousin in Florida while her parents were on a cruise for their 10th anniversary. 

**_Three months later_ **

“Are you sure your dad will like me, Jere? I mean look at me. I have tattoos, and I totally scream delinquent,” Michael worries, checking his hair in his phone. He had ditched his leather jacket for tonight, instead opting for a red collared shirt, and non-ripped jeans. He had his piercings in, but only because he feels weird without them. Plus, Jeremy likes playing with his lip ring.

“Yes Michael, I’m sure my dad will love you. You might look scary, but you’re just a teddy bear!”

Jeremy was dressed in a pastel pink skirt, with a white top that had lacy sleeves ending at his elbows. His nails were painted pink as well, and he was wearing some makeup. Nude eyeshadow, mascara, foundation, light pink lipstick, and a light blush. 

“I am not a teddy bear!” Michael counters, pouting a bit.

“Tell that to your baby photos!” Jeremy says, giggling into his hand.

Two weeks ago, Jeremy had met Michael’s mom, and instantly after dinner, she had pulled out Michael’s baby pictures to show Jeremy. Jeremy’s particular favorite, was of Michael’s first halloween, where he was dressed as a little teddy bear.

“I wish my mother had never shown you those photos,” Michael grumbles, pushing open his car door, and Jeremy does the same, still giggling.

Jeremy grabs hold of Michael’s hand, as soon as they were standing next to each other. The shorter boy leads his boyfriend up the steps and into his house, smiling the entire time.   
“Dad! We’re here!”

Michael can hear some movement coming from his right, and turns his head to see a man in his forties coming wiping his hands on his pants, a large grin covering his face.

“You must be Michael, it’s so good to finally meet you. Jeremy has been talking about you non stop.” Jeremy’s dad holds out his hand, and Michael takes it, shaking it lightly.

“Thank you for having me over Mr. Heere,” Michael says politely, taking his hand back to place it around Jeremy’s waist.

“Call me Kyle, any boy that’s made my Jeremy this happy can skip the formal name calling, now follow me, I just finished dinner.”

Throughout the whole dinner, Jeremy’s dad asked Michael pretty much the exact same questions his mom had asked Jeremy. Where does he plan on going to college? NYU. What does he want to study? Music. Does he do any sports? Hockey. By the end of the dinner, Michael felt a lot lighter. It never seemed awkward, and Mr. Here definitely seemed to like him. When they were all finished eating, the three of them had moved to the living room to play Jeremy’s favorite game.  _ LIFE _ . 

In the end, Jeremy had walked Michael back to his car, and before the taller boy had a chance to even open his door, Jeremy’s lips were on his. Michael ginned running a hand through Jeremy’s hair, and pulling away after a few seconds. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright Jere?” He says, grinning down at his pastel boyfriend.

“And everyday after that?” Jeremy asks, his eyes growing wide and hopeful.

“As long as you don’t get bored of me,” Michael says teasingly, letting out a small chuckle.

“Don’t worry. I could never get bored with this.” Jeremy gives Michael one last kiss, before he turns around and skips up to his house, disappearing inside.

* * *

 

Michael’s last thought that night was that he too would never get bored with what he had with Jeremy.


End file.
